Complete
by HaylieSalvatore
Summary: Neville and Hannah know something was missing


We know something was missing ever since we found out Hannah couldn't have children.

Now we were about too get what we wanted most, a daughter

''Are you nervous'' asked Hannah, of course i am nervous but i won't tell Hannah that.

''No i'm not i'm happy were finally getting what we want'' Hannah and I have been waiting until we were financially stable too adopt, when Hannah got the job as landlady and i as the Herbolgy teacher at Hogwarts we decided it was time.

We walked down Diagon Alley until we reached Hortizon Alley, Hannah grabbed my hand and i gently squeezed it.

We finally reached the place we were looking for 'Adeline Robertson's home for young witches', we walked up to the 2 story building and I knocked on the door.

A few moments later a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes opened the door.

''Are you the Longbottoms'' she asked, we nodded.

''Adeline is at the end of the hall in her office'' she said before turning and walking away leaving the door opened.  
I walked in followed by Hannah and she closed the door behind her, we walked too the end of the hall and knocked.

''Come in!'' we heard Adeline shout from the other end of the door, we opened the door and saw a middle aged woman with black hair ana brown eyes and glasses.

''You must be the Longbottoms please sit'' she pointed too two chair's in front of her desk, we sat down.

''So i have a few questions for you first'' I nodded and Hannah took my hand and i gently squeezed her's.

''So if i understand correctly Hannah you are the landlady of the leaky cauldron and Neville you are the herbolgy teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry'' she asked

''Yes'' we said together

''Do you have any other children'' she asked

''No'' we replied together

''You both completed-'' she was inturepted by a knock on the door

''Excuse me for a moment'' she stode up and went too answer the door, sheopened the door

''Charlotte stole my teddy'' the words were between cries

''Oh come here dear'' she picked up a little girl with brown curly hair and brown eyes

''Sorry for the interruption someone stole Alice's teddy'' she said, she put Alice down next too her desk , Alice was still silently crying.

''You both completed your education at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry'' she asked.

''Yes'' we answered together

''Okay you passed, we already did a background check, we hate liars'' she said

''It's great we passed'' Hannah said with a big smile on her face, i looked at Alice

''Do you have something in mind, hair color, eye color'' she asked but i was still looking at Alice.

''Yes we do'' Hannah said i looked at her and followed her gaze too Alice, Adeline followed are gaze and looked at Alice.

''You would like to adopt Alice'' she said taken aback.

''Yes'' Hannah answered and i nodded, Adeline smiled and pulled out a piece of parchment.

''Please sign here both of you she pointed too two lines i signed and than Hannah signed.

''Okay'' she turned too Alice who looked lost in her own world

''Alice sweetie go get your bag and pack'' Alice got up and started walking out but she couldn't reach the knob, Adeline helped her.

''Congratulation Hannah and Neville your parents'' she smiled and Hannah and i both got up and smiled, and kissed quickly and we walked out with Adeline.

''Please wait on the couch Alice should be out shortly, i gotta go get her teddy'' Adeline walked into one of the five door and as she walked in Alice walked out.  
She walked up to Hannah and I, we stud up and she looked at us

''Are you my new Mama and Daddy'' she looked up at Hannah and i and i think she might cry.

''Yes sweetie were you new parents'' Hannah said tears falling down her check.  
Alice smiled and attache herself to my leg she was hugging me than she went and hugged Hannah.

''Alice i got your teddy'' Adeline handed Alice a teddy of a toad and Alice hugged it.

''Your gonna be dearly missed Alice'' said Adeline, Alice hugged Adeline leg, she let go and walked up too Hannah and put herself in the middle holding both of are hands.

''Let's go home Mommy and Daddy'' said Alice, Adeline opened the door.

We walked out different than we came in , we left complete


End file.
